Emerald Dreams, Onyx Fantasies
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: He wanted to be a better doctor while she wanted to be free from her family's title. When their paths cross once again after 14 years, will they realize they want more than just those dreams? An AU KabuSaku fic.
1. Prologue: They Meet For The First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm back on the KabuSaku kick, so here's a new story! I came up with it while I was trying to go to sleep, so yep, I'm going to work on it.

And please forgive the lame-like title; I didn't have any better one to use. XD

Emerald Dreams, Onyx Fantasies

Prologue: They Meet For The First Time

"I'm going to do some training and harvesting out in the fields today, Father. I'll be back before sundown though!" yelled eleven-year-old Kabuto Yakushi as he slipped his knapsack over his shoulders. "All right, but be careful," came a reply as the silver hair boy exited the house.

_'I hope I can make Father happy. I want to become a great doctor like him one day, so I can help out people like the lords and kages like he does,' _he thought as he ran down the hill towards the forest path, which lead to the fields where his father often spent his time at.

* * *

"Why are you always so mean to me? I never did anything to you Ayami!" yelled four-year-old Sakura Haruno as the girl in front of her laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Sakura being covered in mud. "It's just so much fun! You're such an ugly girl with pink hair and a large forehead. You're such an easy target!" Ayami said, her friends behind her now laughing just as hard. 

"I'm not ugly, and I don't have a large forehead!"

"Ever looked in the mirror? Oh, probably not. You probably break them!"

Sakura tried her best not to cry, but couldn't stop the tears that were now starting to stream down her face. "Aww, look at that. We made Forehead Girl cry. Aww, you poor little baby," Ayami said mockingly, kicking some of the mud into her face before turning to her friend, "Come on, let's leave the baby alone."

As soon at the girls disappeared, Sakura got out of the mud puddle and examined herself over. From head to toe she was coated in the brown muck, her knees covered with scraped from her sliding hard on the ground trying to get away from her bully. She sat down in the grass, her muddy hands only making the mess go farther down her hair. She allowed herself to cry then, the tears making paths in the mud that covered her cheeks. "Why do they always do that to me? It's not fair...it's just not fair!" she exclaimed as she laid her head on her arms.

* * *

Kabuto came up over the hill that signified the end of the forest trail and looked down, smiling at the sun that shined on his face and the look of the gold and green fields below him. _'I can probably get some good herbs here. I hope there are some for poison antidotes,'_ he thought as he walked down, somewhat jumping to make the trip shorter. 

As he walked further into the fields, he saw the figure of someone sitting, coated in mud and grime, the bits of pink hair that shone through the only bright thing on the figure. "Who's that?" he whispered as he ran, eventually noticing the figure was a little girl. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, making her perk up, her bright emerald eyes meeting his onyx ones behind the glasses he wore.

"Who are you?"

He knelt down beside her, taking a better look over her for injuries. "Hmm...a couple of scrapes, but not much else unless there are things under the mud. I can take care of the visible ones for now, and then I'll bring you back to my house and get you cleaned up," he said as he examined, placing his bag down on the grass.

"Who are you?" she asked again as he went into his bag and pulling out a washcloth and a bottle of water. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I'm a doctor-in-training," he answered, flashing her a smile that made the little girl smile slightly as well. He poured some water on the cloth and wiped down her face, removing the mud and tear lines from it. "There, that must feel a lot better, huh?" he asked, receiving a nod in return. He moved to her knees, wiping them clean to get to the wounds better.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno? So you're the daughter of Lord Haruno?"

"Yeah...but I like to pretend I'm not sometimes. I hate lots of attention from everyone."

Kabuto laughed, "I would've thought you would like it. Most people would envy you." Sakura giggled slightly as he wiped her hands down with the cloth. "Okay, so that should be good for now with the cleaning. After things are done, I'll take you home and Father and I can get you cleaned up. He can send out a messenger to your parents for you so they know where you're at," he said. Sakura nodded as he went into his bag and grabbed out a small kit.

"Now it may sting a bit, but I'm going to put a little dab of disinfecting ointment on your scrapes, just to be safe than sorry later," he said, taking out a small tube from the kit and squeezing a little bit onto his finger. Sakura cringed as the cool ointment went on her knees, but it disappeared as he placed two bandages on them. "There, all done!" he exclaimed, putting away the kit.

Sakura smiled brightly, "Yay!" She looked up at him and her face blushed slightly.

"Um...Mommy says that kissing ouchies makes them feel better sooner."

Kabuto laughed as he placed a kiss on each bandage, "My mother used to do that to me when I was little too. I never really believed her half the time, but I still liked it." Sakura laughed as she stood up, ignoring the slight pain from stiffness. He slipped his backpack back on his shoulders and took her hand in his. "Well, let's get going. It's a little bit of a long walk back," he said. "Okay!" she said cheerfully, making the older boy smile.

* * *

"Hmm, Kabuto? You're back early." 

"I know, but I have good reason!"

His father peered out from the corner of the living room, noticing the pink hair child holding tightly onto his son's hand. "Young Sakura? Why is she here, son?" he asked, not exactly paying attention to the obvious reason as to why. "I saw her injured and dirty out in the field, so I brought her here so we can get her cleaned up and stuff, and I thought that you would send a messenger bird off to her parents so they know where she's at," Kabuto explained, receiving a nod in return.

"Ah, I see. Well, go on and make a bath for her, then grab one of your shirts and string of rope from the laundry. It'll make a good outfit for her to wear while we wash hers," his father said, taking the young girl to the side while Kabuto did as told.

"Hello Doctor Yakushi! Kabuto told me he was trying to be a doctor, so I guess you're his teacher."

He laughed, "Yes, I am. And it looks like today he did a good job. Well, come over and sit down on the chair over here while I make a note for your parents."

* * *

"Thank you Doctor Yakushi and Kabuto! I hope I can see you two again!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to her mother and the coach, her still wet cloths in her arms. Kabuto still wanted to laugh at the sight of the four-year-old wearing one of his long, white shirts draped over her, tied at the waist by the rope, that made it look like a dress over her. 

"Good bye, Young Sakura."

"Bye Sakura!"

She shot a special smile at the silver hair boy before the door closed behind her and the coach trotted back down the path.

Kabuto looked up at his father, who placed his hand on his head, "You did a good job today, son. You're well on your way to becoming a respectable medic." Kabuto could only smile, pushing his glasses up on his nose before they reentered the house.

* * *

"Young Lady Sakura, it's time to get up!" yelled Kiyami, knocking hard on the door, "Your father said it's time to eat, and then you have to meet with Young Lady Ino!" 

Sakura groaned, trying her best to ignore the loud, obnoxious pounding on her bedroom door. The eighteen-year-old finally gave up, "Okay Kiyami, I'm up! Sheesh, stop it with that loud knocking before you give me a migraine!" The woman on the opposite stopped and walked away.

She pushed back the covers and sat up, hands going up to her face to wipe the sleep away from her emerald eyes. _'I had that dream last night. The one where I met him for the very first time,'_ she thought, running a hand through her tangled pink locks. Her hand grasped her shirt and she smiled, "The first time I met him...Kabuto Yakushi."

* * *

Yep, the end of the prologue! Isn't it sweet that our young Sakura still remembers Kabuto even after 14 years? But what about Kabuto? Does he remember her? Well, wait for the next chapter and find out! Until then, ja ne! 


	2. The Crave Of Dreams

Author's Note: I know that Kabuto is going to be pretty much OOC for much of the story, but hey, it's my story and I can do that. XD Besides, it's cuter that way too.

Chapter 1: The Crave Of Dreams

"Good morning, Father, " Sakura said as she entered the dining hall, dressed up in a dark red top and long green skirt, sitting down at her spot at the table. "Good morning, sweetheart. Eat up well today. Remember, you'll be staying at Lady Yamanaka's for the week starting this afternoon," he replied as he took a drink of his cooled coffee.

"Yes, I know. I'm very excited about it. I haven't seen Ino in over a year!"

"I knew you would be. Did you remember to pack the gift you made her?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. After all the work you put into it, I don't think you want to forget it."

Sakura laughed as one of the maids placed a plate in front of her. "No, I don't," she said, picking up her fork and taking a bite out of the eggs.

Inwardly, Sakura was smiling brightly and full of cheer. _'I love going over there. Ino is so free and not weighted down by her title. She can do practically anything she wants, and whenever I'm there she makes sure I get the same treatment. It's the only time in my life I'm allowed to enjoy the feeling of freedom, but afterward...I only crave it more,'_ she thought, taking another bite of her breakfast.

* * *

"Okay then, Maya, you're all taken care of," Kabuto said with a smile, turning his attention towards the young girl's mother, "Make sure to give her half a pill a day for a week. That's the max a girl like her can take of this. Give it to her when she eats, as it may not be good to take on an empty stomach." 

"Thank you so much, Yakushi-sama."

"Yay! Thank you so much!"

Kabuto chuckled slightly, looking down at the happy girl as she jumped out of her bed and ran around for a few moments until her mother placed her back in. "It's no trouble. Feel better soon, Maya. Good day," he said, bowing his head as he grabbed his bag and turned to leave.

As he shut the door behind him, he smiled, an image from his past perking up.

A young girl with emerald eyes and pink hair, covered in mud with scrapes on her knees.

_'Sakura Haruno,'_ he thought, pushing his thin frames up on his nose. He smirked as he looked up at the sky. _'I owe it to her really...she showed my father that I was turning into a responsible doctor like his was,'_ he added as he walked on his way to his next appointment.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" 

"Hey Ino-chan!" said woman exclaimed as she got out of her carriage, instantly being wrapped up in the arms of her blonde best friend, "It's been so long!" "That's for sure! Come on, let's go down to the lake. Don't worry about your stuff; Yumi can bring them to my room," Ino said, already grabbing her friend's hand and running through the yard. The beforemention woman just smiled at the echo of laughter that now filled the air from the pair. _'They may be adults, but they still act like children. It's such a great feeling,'_ she thought, thinking back to the time when she was eighteen and just like them, _'And I haven't seen Young Lady Ino smile like that in a good while. Only when she's with Sakura.'_

The pair finally rested once they reached the large, crystal-clear lake, sitting down and allowing the gentle breeze run through their hair.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good! Mother said she plans to remarry soon, which means I'll have a new father. And he's really sweet and kind! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"Is he a lord?"

"Yep. His name is Renald Ichadora. He's from the land where King Jiraiya rules. He also has a daughter from a previous marriage named Aura, so that means I'll have a sister!"

"That's wonderful, Ino-chan," Sakura said, a large smile on her face as she took off her shoes and placed her feet into the cool water. "How about you Sakura?" Ino asked, following suit.

"Same as always. Father didn't tell me, but I know he's preparing to marry me off to one of the local lords. I just hate the idea of him deciding my life."

She sighed, staring off into the water, "You're so lucky, Ino-chan. Your mother always let you make your own decisions, let you be free. But Father...he's never let me have that luxury. Not after Mother passed on when I was five. Since then, I've been pampered to the point of sickness and I hate it so much. That's why I looked forward to this week away...I don't have to deal with all of that. I envy you...you have the freedom I can only dream of."

Ino stared at her friend, frowning as she watched her emerald eyes dimmed. "Sakura-chan..." she whispered, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. Sakura stiffened, turning towards her friend with a fake smile playing her lips. "Sorry about the downer. I'm better now," she said softly. Ino wasn't convinced, but still smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat," she said, extending her hand out to her friend.

* * *

"Hey Father." 

Kabuto stared down at the grave of his father, placing a lone flower beside it. "I decided to pay you a visit before I went off to my next appointment. It's been awhile since I have," he said, closing his eyes, "I'm still working hard to be a great doctor like you, and I hope you're proud of me up there." He folded his hands to make a prayer before picking his bag up again and walked back down towards the main road.

_'I still hold that dream Father. I want to be worthy of your teachings,'_ he thought as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose, cursing them slightly for being so thin on his face, _'I often hear old stories about the great Doctor Yakushi and how he was the best doctor the land has ever seen. That's a high title to try and obtain, but...but I'm going to do it even if it takes all my life to do so.'_

* * *

"He should be here soon, so just rest up," Yumi said softly to her young son resting comfortably in his bed. "Okay Mom," he said as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. She smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "I hope so. He needs to get better soon," she whispered as she walked down the hall to continue her chores. 

'I hope he is as good as his father was. Bless that man.'

Her eyes went to the sight of Ino and Sakura sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating sandwiches with a glass of water next to them. "Hello Young Lady Ino, Young Lady Sakura," she said with a slight dip of the head. "Hello Yumi. Do you want to join us? We have an extra sandwich if you do," Ino said, motioning to the plate. The woman smiled, nodded, and sat down. "Thank you very much for the offer. I am a little hungry," she said, making the pair smile as she grabbed the plate.

"How's Jordan?" Ino asked.

"Still sick, but his chills have calmed down. We're just waiting for the doctor to come."

"Ah, I see. Well, hopefully he comes soon. It's not a good thing for Jordan to keep getting sick like that."

Yumi noticed Sakura's confused look, "My son, Jordan, has been getting sick on and off over the last few months. We have yet to figure out why; he just gets sick, then gets better, then becomes just as sick again. We're hoping that a doctor could tell us something, so Lady Yamanaka sent for the best." Sakura nodded as she finished her sandwich, excusing herself to wash her plate.

"There's no need to do that, Young Lady Sakura."

"It's all right," Sakura said with a laugh, "I don't mind cleaning up after my own mess."

Yumi smiled at her, _'Such a darling woman.'_ Her attention changed when another maid came into the kitchen, "Miss Yumi, someone is at the door for you." "Must be the doctor. All right, I'm on my way. Excuse me, Young Ladies," Yumi replied with a simple bow of her head.

Sakura suddenly felt her heart beating harder. _'I wonder...I wonder if it might be Doctor Yakushi. And maybe...maybe Kabuto will be with him. Oh Kami, please let it be so! I must go and see,'_ she thought, suddenly looking at her blonde friend, _'I'll say I want to go to the bedroom and get my surprise for her. It'll give me the perfect chance to see without her suspecting anything.'_

"Hey Ino-chan, can you wait down here for a few minutes? I just remembered I have a surprise for you in my bags, and I don't want you following so I can get it," she said, a fake smile playing her lips to cover up her lie. "Really!? Oh, thank you Sakura-chan! Of course I'll wait!" Ino said giddily, allowing Sakura to release an inner sigh of relief as she exited the kitchen in the direction of the bedroom. _'Thankfully this is the same way to get to the front door too,'_ she thought, taking the opposite way from the room.

She hid behind an open door that led to the foyer, her ears perking to the sound of talking.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's not a problem. It's my duty to help the sick and injured."

"I hope then you'll be able to shed some light on this."

"Of course. Shall we begin?"

The voice of the doctor, obviously male, was different, but had a familiar tone. She clutched her shirt over her heart, trying her best to calm down its rushing beat. As footsteps moved past her, she caught a glimpse of the man and she stifled back her gasp.

His long, silver hair was tied back behind him and his onyx eyes hid behind a pair of glasses, a familiar bag on his shoulders. Sakura was frozen there in surprise and happiness, and her lips eventually formed a somewhat calm, true smile. _'After 14 years...it's him, really him. Kabuto...'_ she thought as she watched his and Yumi's figures disappear down the hallway.

* * *

So after so long they meet again! But will they actually approach each other? Well, that's why you read the next chapter!

As a side note, Renald and Aura Ichadora are characters of mine from one of my uncompleted fanfics (yeah...still working on it). Just had to put them in.

Anyway, until the next chapter, ja ne


	3. Their Eyes Meet Again

Chapter 2: Their Eyes Meet Again

As soon as the two of them disappeared from her sight, Sakura came out of hiding, walking to the direction of the bedroom. _'He's really here...oh Kami, 14 years has changed him so much. He's so handsome, and his onyx eyes are just as beautiful as they were back then,'_ she thought, still clutching her shirt, _'Calm down, Sakura...don't get yourself all riled up. You don't want anyone to suspect anything. But...I have to find some way for us to talk again, alone preferred._'

She turned down the path of the hallway to the bedroom, entering the first door on the left. _'After his visit with Yumi and Jordan, I'll find a way to go past the doorway before he leaves, and try and catch his eye. If Ino's with me, that's fine; I'll ask her if we can talk alone to catch up on lost years,'_ she thought, opening up her bag to pull out the present for her friend.

* * *

"Sadly, at this moment, I can't give you a definite answer as to what he has. I have to do some research on it. The only thing I can say for sure is that it's something in his immune system."

"I see..."

"I'm very sorry that I can't tell you much more than that."

"It's all right, Yakushi-sama. But please, as soon as you get an answer, inform me immediately."

"Of course."

Yumi placed a kiss on her sleeping son's head before walking to the door and allowing him to exit before her. "Thank you very much, Yakushi-sama. I'm glad to know a part of the answer, however small," she said as she closed the door, receiving a bow of the head.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes noticing a quick flash of pink. _'Could it be?'_ he thought, turning towards Yumi, "Can you please tell me something?"

"Hmm? What's that?"

"That person that ran by with the pink hair...who was that?"

"That was Young Lady Sakura Haruno. Why do you ask?"

He smirked, "Could you please tell her I wish to speak to her? Tell her that an old acquaintance requests her attention."

Yumi raised a thin brow in curiosity, but then gave a soft smile, "All right, I will. I'll lead you to the door, and tell her to meet you there."

* * *

"Aww, Sakura-chan! It's so beautiful!" Ino exclaimed, admiring the jewelry box that was given to her. "I'm glad you like it, Ino-chan. I had the cook at home teach me how to do it, since he had a hobby in working with wood. I wanted to make you something special," Sakura said cheerfully, happy to see her friend's face aglow with joy.

Yumi came into the kitchen, "Young Lady Sakura, someone is wishing to speak to you. An old acquaintance of yours." Sakura smiled, nodding at Yumi who pointed the way for her.

She practically ran down the hallway, her heart rushing and a bright smile playing her lips. She calmed herself as she came into view of the foyer, where he waited patiently against the wall.

Emerald met onyx.

Silver met pink as they embraced in a long-awaited hug.

"Kabuto...it's been so long."

"14 years."

Sakura moved back to smile at him, "I'm so happy to see you again." He only smirked, brushing a strand of her vibrant namesake hair behind her ear. "I am too. Tell me, will you walk with me so we can catch up on old times?" he asked, holding out his arm to her. She looped her arm with his and nodded, "Of course."

Unknown to them, hiding behind a corner was Ino and Yumi, both of them smiling to each other. "I believe that they are just not old acquaintances," Yumi said.

"I believe," Ino said, "That they are in love with each other without either knowing it."

* * *

"You've grown a lot, Sakura."

"So have you, Kabuto."

"You look a lot better with all that mud over you."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him as he smirked, enjoying her reaction to his teasing. "How is your father?" she asked curiously, her lips forming a frown as soon as she saw his eyes dim.

"He passed away a few years ago. Old age got to him."

"Oh...I'm so sorry..."

"You didn't know. No need for such apology."

He smiled at her, "Besides, someone like you shouldn't have a frown on their face." Emerald eyes looked up with a glimmer of sadness, but soon became hidden behind the shine of happiness. "You're starting to embarrass me, Kabuto," she said, a light tinge of pink donning her cheeks. He chuckled, "I'm enjoying it, though. I'm learning something new about you. How easy it is to make you blush."

Sakura pouted slightly, letting go of his arm. "Oh yeah?" she asked, challenge in her voice. She smirked, giving him a slight push on his arm, "Come on! Let's see if you can catch me! Bet you can't!"

Kabuto only laughed as he followed her, "We'll see about that!"

* * *

After several minutes of running, they both found themselves sprawled out on the ground, panting heavily. "Okay...okay...you caught me," Sakura said as she laughed through her pants. Kabuto only smirked, "I learned that not only are you easy to embarrass, you're easy to catch." Sakura stuck out her tongue childishly again as she sat up, brushing some grass out of her hair.

Kabuto could only watch her straighten out what they had messed with, stunned slightly by her beauty. But he shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts as he stood up. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, staring up at him.

"Nothing's wrong. But if I want to get back home before sundown, I may want to leave now. It is a long walk there," he told her, brushing out some grass from his shirt. Sakura's eyes dimmed in sadness, something he didn't see as he began to turn away. Her arm shot out and grabbed his wrist, jerking him around so their eyes met.

"Please...please tell me we'll meet again soon. Because I don't want to wait another 14 years to see you again..."

He could only watch as tears formed slightly in her eyes, those emerald eyes that mesmerized him whenever she appeared in his thoughts. He smiled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'll try my best, because I don't want to wait either."

He moved away, holding in the chuckle he wanted to release at the sight of her reddened face, and nodded his head. Straightening up his bag on his shoulders, he turned and walked off in the direction of his home, leaving Sakura transfixed in her thoughts.

Her hand went to her forehead, suddenly feeling warmer than usual. _'Kabuto...' _her thoughts whispered, then she smiled, _'Then I will pray and hope that "soon" will come quickly, so I can see your face again.'_

* * *

Aww, how cute! Yes, this chapter had a lot of fluff in it, but hey, fluffiness is good! But when will they see each other again, and how does Jordan's illness fit into the puzzle? Well, that's for the next chapter. But until then, ja ne! 


	4. The Need For Research

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but it has a good impact on future moments. So forgive me!

Chapter 3: The Need For Research

It's been three weeks since Kabuto and Sakura had their encounter and once again she was at home, subjected to the lack of freedom and the piles of attention placed on her. As she sat on the window bench, her long nightdress covering her feet with Kabuto's shirt over the top, staring out at the moon, she sighed. She found herself dreaming awake about so many things, some she never thought of before while others were always there.

_'Sometimes I wish I could run away from here. Give up my title and just be normal and free.'_

_'If only there was a way to escape this place. So I can really be happy instead of pretending to please Father.'_

_'If was able to break free, I would run and stay with Kabuto. I know he would take me in and keep me safe. He would give me the freedom I crave. And I would help him with his medical work by being his assistant. Besides, it would give me a chance to learn something new.'_

_'If only...but I can only wish.'_

She sighed as she moved away to the blankets that covered her bed, soon to cover her as she slipped underneath. Her hair rested softly against the white pillowsheet and she closed her emerald eyes, only to have a vision of silver and onyx cover them. _'If only...'_ she though as she drifted off into her slumber.

* * *

"Damn it," Kabuto cursed as he threw another book onto the floor in frustration, "Once again, not a single answer can be gathered from these blasted notes." He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his oily silver hair, cursing himself for neglecting his hygiene in his quest for answers.

Ever since he returned home, his mind has been plagued with many thoughts. Most were on his patients that he had to visit over the past three weeks, but some went off in other directions. One, of course, was his neglect for his own care, which he now took the time to remedy the situation. _'So one thought off the list,'_ he confirmed as he took off his glasses and released his hair from the band that held it up.

However, there was two other thoughts that went on constantly, both of importance with one sneaking in when the other was taking center stage. As he heated up water for a well-needed bath, he sighed as the thoughts emerged again.

_'I need to figure out what disease the child Jordan has. But all my books and scrolls couldn't tell me anything more than what I already know. I get the feeling this is something even Father didn't know, and he was the greatest in the land.'_

_'I want to solve this. But if Father doesn't have the books, I don't know what else to do. And I can't fail at this; I need to help them. It's my duty to help the sick and injured no matter what.'_

He removed his shirt and tossed it to the side carelessly, making a note that he would wash clothes later. As he tested the water, noting that it was only lukewarm, he relaxed into a more comforting thought. One where there was a pair of gorgeous green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, only made more beautiful with a smile and a framing of pink hair around a gentle face. He smirked and chuckled, thinking back on their day, however small, together. _'Sakura...Kami, I miss her. If only I could come up with a way to see her again so I can keep my word in trying. I don't want to see that angel cry because I made her wait so long,'_ he thought as he tested the water again, finding it now to be at the right temperature.

_'If only...'_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a fright sometime in the middle of the night, her forehead beaded with sweat and her heart rushing heavily. "Kabuto..." she whispered, clutching her shirt, "It was just a dream, Sakura. Nothing has happened to him. Nothing like that, at least. You should know better."

As she laid back down, she tried her best to erase the images from her mind and she prayed that her nightmare was just that.

* * *

As he emptied the dirty and cooled water from the basin, his mind clicked with an idea. "If I remember correctly...Father said that Lady Haruno had an interest in medicine and often kept many books in her library for her personal research and teachings. Maybe I can convince Lord Haruno to let me stay there and do my research for a few nights," he mused aloud, a small smile forming on his lips.

_'I can see Sakura and have a better chance at figuring out what illness the child has. I'll send him a note in the morning, and pray for a quick response,'_ he thought as he yawned, deciding that it was a good time then ever to take a well-needed rest, wet hair or not.

* * *

Yep, that's the end of this chapter. Short, sweet, and leaves room open for future plot use (I guess that's a way to describe it?). But what happened in Sakura's nightmare, and will Kabuto be able to figure out the answer to his dilemma with Jordan's illness? Well, that's all coming up soon.

And, I don't know about anyone else, but as I was writing out the part with him losing his shirt, I inwardly drooled. XD I mean, come on, that's a hot image and anyone that likes Kabuto would agree I believe (hell yeah!).

Anyway, until the next chapter, ja ne!


	5. Opening Memories

Author's Note: Yeah...you will soon notice that I can be rather lame with naming characters. Uh...just enjoy either way.

Chapter 4: Opening Memories

"Lord Haruno, a note came in for you," Kiyami said, bowing as she handed him the thin envelope. Sakura looked up from her plate curiously, "Who is it from, Father? What is it about?" Lord Haruno only chuckled as he opened the envelope, pulling out the folded paper within. "We'll figure out in a moment, shall we?" he said.

_To Lord Haruno,_

_My name is Kabuto Yakushi. You may already be familiar with me through my father, who I sadly regret to say has passed on and left me to take his place._

_He once told me that your wife, the dearly departed Lady Haruno, had an interest in medicine and often time studied with my father in their free time. He said that she had books with extensive amounts of research._

_Over a period of three weeks, I've been faced with the problem of diagnosing a very strange illness of a patient of mine, and nothing of my father's has been able to tell me what exactly it is. I would like it very much if I could have a look at her books in hopes the answer could be found in them._

_Please let me know soon, and thank you very much for your time Lord Haruno._

_-Kabuto Yakushi_

He nodded, folding up the paper and turning his attention to Kiyami, "Please set up a guest room, then prepare a messenger bird for me to send a reply." Kiyami bowed again and walked off to do her tasks.

Sakura raised a brow, "A guest, Father?"

"Yes. His name should sound familiar to you. A doctor named Kabuto Yakushi."

"I remember that name. He took care of me once when I was younger."

"Yes, after Ayami decided it would be fun to torment you."

Sakura laughed slightly at the old memory, ignoring the rush in her heartbeat. "Well, she can't anymore, now that she lives in the land run by King Jiraiya," she said, returning then to her breakfast.

_'Kabuto...you're coming here? I can't believe that you'll be so close...and I can't wait.'_

* * *

The response was quick, as he hoped, and he quickly packed for at least a three-night stay.

However, on top of everything, wrapping it up carefully in a shirt, Kabuto made sure that a small, black box was carefully placed in his pack. He smirked as he looked at it one more time, thinking about its purpose to come.

* * *

"Hello, Lord Haruno. Thank you very much for allowing me to stay and do my work."

"It's not a problem, Kabuto-san. Come, Kiyami will show you the way to your room."

A small clearing of the throat interrupted the conversation of the two men. They both turned to the source, and Lord Haruno lifted an eyebrow in question, "Sakura? What is it?"

"If...if I could be allowed to...could I escort Kabuto-san to his quarters, and the library?" she asked, trying her best to ignore her reddening cheeks and rushing heartbeat in the sight of the silver hair man. Kabuto smirked and her father smiled, "All right then, sweetheart, go ahead. I guess it will give you time to get to know each other some more over the years. Is that why you made the request?" Sakura looked away, a shy smile playing her lips that made him laugh. "All right. Go on," he said.

Emerald and onyx met, each hiding the secret from weeks before, and each pretending that it never happened until they were out of ear-and-eye shot of her father.

* * *

"This was Mother's personal library and study. I sometimes came in here when she was reading, but I haven't stepped in here since she passed away," Sakura said as she opened the door to the relatively large room, almost cringing at the old smell.

"Wow...there are a lot of books here."

"Yes, and I hope that the answer you're searching for is in one of them."

Sakura went quiet as her fingers brushed over the armrest of a large chair, picking up the dust. "She...she used to sit in this chair for hours," she whispered, attracting Kabuto's attention. He watched as her eyes closed, forcing herself to keep the forming tears from falling. "She would sit here and read for hours by the candlelight, even past my bedtime. Father told me that sometimes she wouldn't come to bed until late in the night. He often chuckled and said that she would get caught up in the books and wouldn't stop until they were done or her eyes were too tired and sore to keep them open. Mother was her own teacher and student, a studious scholar," she continued, her fingers running over the frame.

"She told me...she told me that one time Doctor Yakushi, your father...he complimented her on her studies and how much she learned just from the books. No training in the field, no mentor. Just the thirst for knowledge and the mind and interest in reading and diving into something complicated and deep like medicine."

Kabuto only watched as she brought her hand to the back of the chair, almost as if she was trying to find her spirit in the cloth. "That was my mother though. She loved studying, she loved books, she loved medicine. If she had the chance, she would've gone under your father's wing in a heartbeat and made him her teacher. But," she said, a small laugh in her voice, "there was so many problems with that. One being that she was married to my father and she had duties as the Lady of the House, which included watching and raising me. Then he already had a student. You." The tears she tried to hold now fell freely down her cheeks.

"But if she could...if she could, she would have. And she would've been the best damned female doctor out there."

Kabuto grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his arms enveloping her tightly as she sobbed, muttering "Mother" sometimes in between. "Shh, it's all right. Shh," Kabuto whispered, brushing a hand through her hair as he tried to sooth her.

A few minutes passed until the sobs quieted down to sniffles and Sakura's tears stopped falling. She pushed away from Kabuto at that point, hiding her face behind her hair, "I'm sorry for that. I guess...the memories of this room came back as soon as I opened the door and my eyes landed on her chair." He only chuckled as he pushed his glasses up on his nose before looking down at his damp shirt. "Well, if you could, could you lead me back to my room? I believe I need to change," he said jokingly. Her eyes noticed the damp spot on his shirt and immediately she blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, only to have him laugh. "It's not a problem, Sakura. I don't mind it in the least. Just I believe it's better to study dry than to have things wet," he said.

She giggled slightly, agreeing with him as she made her way to the door, walking out into the hall with Kabuto following. She shut the door carefully, smiling as if she was preserving quiet for the room, then found her place alongside him.

* * *

Aww, poor Sakura! But at least she wasn't facing the pain of her memories alone.

Will Kabuto be able to find the answers he needs in the books Sakura's mother studied so diligently? What other memories about Sakura's mother will come to the surface? And what is in that little box Kabuto made sure to bring? Well, that's coming up in the future!

Until then, ja ne!


	6. The Rain

Author's Note: Well, as of yesterday, this won't be the only story I'll be working on. I tend to stray away from my multi-chapter stories to make a spur-of-the-moment one-shot fic, which I did one the other night. However, I had several requests to continue it, so now I'll be working on that story and this one at the same time, alternating chapter updates for it. So yep.

If you are curious about my other fic, it's called Into The Night. It's an ItaSaku fic, so if you're a fan of the pairing, it's right up your alley. XD Anyway, onto the next chapter of this one!

Chapter 5: Rain

Sakura sighed, looking out the window at the dreary sight outside. _'Great...I wanted to go out for a walk today and get some flowers for the library. But I can't do that now,' _she thought, her chin resting in a bored hand.

The rain started sometime in the early afternoon, and sadly showed no signs of letting up soon. She sighed again, kicking her leg back and forth in her boredom. _'I would go and check up on Kabuto, but I don't want to disturb his work,' _she thought, standing up,_ 'Maybe I'll ask Kiyami if she has any yarn and needles; I can always knit something. If I remember how...ack.'

* * *

_

Kabuto sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his tiring eyes. _'So far nothing, but I get the feeling I'm getting closer,'_ he thought, closing the fifth book he read since he started his research. He looked over to his papers, sighed, and placed them within the sixth book he was going to read that day. "I believe it's time for a break," he said softly aloud, placing on his glasses and getting up from the chair.

"Ack!"

A thin eyebrow was raised as Kabuto opened the door, looking out to see a foot in the way. He looked upward towards it's owner, "Sakura?"

"Dang it...oh, hey Kabuto. Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, I'm taking a break. What happened?"

Sakura sat up and let out an annoyed groan. "I tripped on a ball of yarn. It fell out of my hands and I tripped on it when it rolled underneath," she said, pointing to the guilty ball of blue yarn that was now against the wall, among a couple other balls and one large, metal needle. Kabuto laughed, "I see. You're all right though?" Sakura nodded, scooting herself over towards the wall to grab her dropped items.

Kabuto picked up the rest of the items and handed them to her, "You know how to knit?" She nodded again, balancing everything in her arms again, "Yeah. Mother taught me how when I was four, but I haven't knitted anything in years. And with this stupid rain preventing me from going out, I decided to try again."

A ball of yarn fell out of her busy arms, causing her to groan again and Kabuto to laugh. "Here, I'll help you. Going to your room?" he said. "Yes, but then I'm going out to the deck after I grab my basket. It's the closest I will get to be outside until the blasted rain stops and I can go out into the fields," she said, already starting her trek to her room, "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course."

Sakura smiled and she looked down at her bundle, some of it disappearing from her hands thanks to her special helper.

* * *

"You know...even though I cursed the rain, I actually like it."

Kabuto turned his head towards her, watching her look out from under the awning, her knitting in her lap. "I really don't know why though," she said, "When we found out my mother passed away, it was on a rainy day. It was raining at her funeral too. You would think I would hate it, but I don't."

Sakura chuckled as she picked up her knitting again, "Maybe it's because of her. Mother always liked the smell that fills the air after it rains. I like it too; it's such a sweet scent." She laughed, closing her eyes. "It's one of those scents you just want to bottle up and then release it throughout the room so it envelopes it and you can smell it for days on end. You know?" she asked, looking over at Kabuto at that point.

He smirked, placing a hand on her head. "I like the scent as well. Especially when I'm out in the fields getting herbs and plants for medicines. It's not enough to make me want to envelope a room with it, but it's good to have tickle my nose on those days of rain," he said as his fingers threaded through her soft, pink hair. She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder for a moment before going back to her knitting.

"Just another thing we have in common then," she said as she completed another row, muttering something under her breath about being happy that she remembered how to do the craft.

Silence overcame them as they listened calmly to the rain falling on the awning, the small sound of clicking needles hitting on another on occasion.

"I think a better reason behind why you like the rain is because it reminds you of her."

"Hmm?" Sakura questioned, turning her attention to Kabuto. "Even though there was tragedy for her on rainy days, you still like them because they remind you of her. And even afterward, knowing the scent to come. It makes you happy," he said, pushing up his slipping glasses with an inward curse. She stared at him for a moment, then smiled, turning back to her knitting, "Yeah...that's it."

Silence came for a few moments.

"So...what are you making?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

They laughed softly for a moment before they let the silence overcome them again.

* * *

"Lord Haruno, is something wrong?"

"No, Kiyami...where's Sakura?"

"She outside on the deck knitting with Kabuto."

"I see. He must be taking a break with her. Good, a time for them to gain bonds."

Lord Haruno stood up from his seat, going towards the large bay window, "After all, on days like these, friends are always good to have close by." Kiyami nodded, her expression solemn.

"You miss Lady Haruno, don't you my lord?"

"Yes...sadly, I wish I didn't. Not after what she did."

"It was for Sakura, and herself."

"...I know."

* * *

What did Sakura's mother do to make her father not want to miss her so much? And does the rain have something to do with it? Well, stay tuned and find out soon! Until then, ja ne! 


	7. Dreams Goodnight

Chapter 6: Dreams Goodnight

A knock came on the library door, making Kabuto look up from his book. "Yakushi-sama, dinner is ready, and Lord Haruno and Young Lady Sakura would like you to join them," came the voice of Kiyami. He closed his book and took off his glasses to rub his aching eyes again, "I will be there in a few minutes. Thank you." He heard the footsteps disappear down the hall, and sighed as he placed his glasses back on. 'I guess this is great time for a longer break,' he thought, placing a marker in his book and getting up from his chair.

"Ah, thank you for joining us, Yakushi-sama."

"I should thank you for inviting me, Lord Haruno. But please, call me Kabuto or Kabuto-san. Yakushi-sama makes me feel so old."

"I see. Then, please sit down Kabuto-san."

Sakura smiled as he sat down between her and her father, happy to see the silver hair man joining them. "Kiyami, why don't you join us tonight as well?" Lord Haruno said to the young maid, who had a surprised look gracing her face. "Uh, very well Lord Haruno. Thank you," she said softly, taking her seat opposite of Kabuto.

"It's good to have a full table again, isn't it Sakura?"

"Yes, Father. Especially with friends," she replied, her eyes darting quickly to Kabuto before turning towards her father and Kiyami, "Could you please pass the potatoes, Kiyami?" Said woman nodded and passed her the bowl. Sakura took her share and held it out, "Would you like some, Kabuto?" "Oh, no, thank you. But I can't eat potatoes. A cursed allergy," he said with a regretful smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's all right. Lord Haruno, would you like some?"

"Ah, yes please. Thank you."

Dinner went like that for awhile until each person had their meal, and finally they settled down to eat, light conversation being made from bite to bite.

"How is the research going, Kabuto-san?"

"So far, I haven't been able to come up with the exact name of what it is, but I do know that the disease that my patient has is within the immune system. I do hope that it's not deadly."

"How old is your patient? You seem to be so very concerned over this."

"He is a ten-year-old boy. That is why I'm so desperate to figure out what's wrong. He is too young to have something to end his life that quickly."

The room became silent at that. No bites taken, no drinks sipped. Complete silence.

Until the sound of a tearful sniffle broke through. Three heads turned to the sound that was emitted from the woman sitting at the end of the table.

"You're…you're right…his life has barely begun. He still has a whole w-world to see," she whispered through her airy tears, each made in sadness. Lord Haruno's face fell and Kiyami stood up, going to her and wrapping her arms tightly around the woman's shoulders. "It's all right, Young Lady Sakura. Hush…hush, it's okay," she whispered softly, stroking a hand through Sakura's pink locks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's all right, Kabuto…it's just…death at a young age is so painful to hear and think about."

"Yes, it is. But Sakura, remember that this is dinner with company. Please keep yourself calm and the tears hidden."

Kiyami released her hold and Sakura sniffled one last time, "Yes Father. I'm very sorry for my action." Kiyami went to her seat, silently and sadly returning to her meal. Kabuto did the same, although his eyes would constantly lift up to look at the woman beside him.

* * *

A knock came on Sakura's bedroom door, causing her to look up.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh. Come in, Father."

The door opened and Lord Haruno stepped in, dressed for bed. "I thought I would come and say good night. I decided to go to bed early; with the rain there's not much to do," he said. Sakura smiled, "I guess that is a good idea. I may knit some more before I go to sleep myself. Good night Father. I hope you have sweet dreams."

He nodded, a frown playing his lips. "I want to talk to you first though, love. May I?" he asked, motioning to her bed. Sakura nodded and moved over, leaving plenty of room for him to sit.

"What is it?"

"Sakura...I believe it's time for you to learn the truth."

"The truth about...what?"

"About your mother."

A thin brow was raise as her father pulled out a book from his sleeve. "This is your mother's diary. Read only one passage a night until it's finished. No more than that," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing up. "Good night, love. Sweet dreams for you as well," he said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

She stared at the door in surprise, then looked down at the book that was resting in her hands. _'Mother's diary...? Why...?'_ she thought, her questions unfinished and unanswered as she opened the book to the first page.

My dear diary,

Today was our anniversary. Of course, Darling gave me flowers, pulled from the garden (so unoriginal, but that is my husband after all), and a beautiful pair of earrings (although I didn't know why; he knows I let my ears close over years ago).

But today I received an extra special surprise. I learned today that I am pregnant! Doctor Yakushi-sama had confirmed it for me during a check-up my beloved "daughter" (she is like that to me, and she knows that) Kiyami had arranged for me. I almost laughed after I found out; it was funny how Kiyami knew this before I did! Ah...it feels so wonderful knowing that inside of me, a life is growing. I know Darling is wishing for a son, but...I want a daughter. A beautiful daughter that will be born in the spring and be just as adorable as the season itself.

I guess I will see in the coming months, shall I? I will dream about my beautiful daughter, and laugh at the knowledge that I know my beloved is dreaming of a handsome son.

-Shizune

_'That's when she found out I was coming. Heh, I kind of figured Dad was going to want a song; the Haruno name had to continue on somehow. Although sadly that won't happen unless Father remarries and his new wife has a song, since I would be carrying on another man's name and not mine,'_ she thought, closing the book and hiding it under her bed. She turned towards her closet, _'I guess I'll get my nightgown and Kabuto's shirt out, then say good night to him before I come and stay in for the night.'

* * *

_

A knock came on the library door before a foot quietly stepped in through its opening crack. "Kabuto?" Sakura asked softly, almost a whisper in the quiet, candlelit room. "Hmm? Oh, good evening Sakura. Is something wrong?" he asked, a curious silver brow arched. "Oh no, nothing's wrong. I came to say good night. I decided to turn in early tonight. I hope you don't spend all night reading; it's not good for your eyes," she said, making him laugh and close his book. "Trying to sound like a doctor now, Sakura?" he asked jokingly, taking off his glasses.

Inwardly, Sakura tried to keep in a gasp. _'His eyes...they're so much more beautiful when they're not hiding behind those frames,'_ she thought, then mentally shook the thoughts out of her head as he smiled. "I believe going to bed is a good idea as well. I will continue my studies tomorrow," he said, replacing his glasses on his face, much to Sakura's inward dismay, and standing up with placing his book on the desk.

She smiled and walked out of the doorway as he blew out the candle and came out, closing the door behind him. She started her way down the hall, Kabuto following beside her. They were both silent for the few moments walk until Sakura stopped in front of her door.

It was then Kabuto noticed what Sakura was wearing over her gown. It was his shirt, the one he gave her to wear when they were younger. _'She still wears it?'_ he questioned in surprise, not expecting to see the white shirt over a violet-colored nightdress.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. Good night Sakura. Sweet dreams."

Sakura smiled, opening her door, "Sweet dreams goodnight, Kabuto."

* * *

Aww, how fluffy and sad!

So now that Sakura has her mother's diary, what other secrets will come out from years of hiding? And will Kabuto be able to find the answer he needs soon? Well, that's coming up soon. Until then, ja ne!


	8. A Meal Together

Author's Note: Yes, I know that Shizune is not Sakura's mother, but for the story she is. Hey, my story!

Chapter 7: A Meal Together

In the morning, the rain was still coming down, and Sakura sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to go on her morning walk. With slow movements, she pulled back her covers and moved to sit on the side of her bed, stretching her arms up high. _'I'm surprised that Kiyami hasn't come knocking on my door yet. She might still be asleep though. I can already tell that today is going to be laid back and lazy,'_ she thought, standing up and approaching her closet.

* * *

_'Hmm? Am I the only one up?'_ Sakura thought as she entered the dining room, expecting to see her father sitting there, or at least to see Kiyami eating her breakfast before she started her day's activities. To her surprise, the dining room was empty and silent, save the sound of the rain coming down. She sighed and walked over to the kitchen not too far away to find that it too was empty. _'I guess it's whatever I want for breakfast...awesome,'_ she thought, a mischievous smime playing her lips as she began her search for something to cook, _'Finally, I can make something for myself.'_

As she continued her search for her meal, Kabuto was waking up, rubbing his tired eyes awake. _'Hmm...still raining, I see. A good day to just sit and study then. I hope I'll get closer to my answer,'_ he thought as he groaned slightly to his stiffen muscles, then turned to laughing as his stomach made the call to him for food. _'I guess getting dressed and eating should be first on the list then,'_ he thought as he stood up.

* * *

He noticed the silence that enveloped the dining room, _'No one's up yet? Must be earlier than I've thought.' _His thoughts soon changed course when he heard something fall in the next room, followed by a curse from a female. "I guess I'm not the only one up then," he said softly, heading towards the sound of the previous noise.

His eyes saw a head of pink pop up from underneath a cabinet, her hands slipping out spilled flakes of what he assumed was oatmeal. He smirked at her annoyed expression and leaned up against the doorframe. "Having fun?" he asked, making her look up to see him. "Oh, morning Kabuto! Um..." she started to say, her eyes looking away with a tinge of pink donning her cheeks. He chuckled at her, walking and kneeling down beside her, his hand cupped for her to scoop the flakes into.

"I see you're good at making a mess."

"Haha, very funny."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make breakfast. Although I don't know what. I was just looking down in here for something when I tipped over the canister of oatmeal."

"I see," he replied, taking the spilled food and tossing it in the trash can beside him, "Well, how about I help you now? I may not look it, but I'm a good cook." She softly smiled as she stood up, "All right then. Well, let us continue our search!" He could only laugh.

* * *

"I stand by my original statement. You are good at making a mess."

"Hey! Not fair..."

Kabuto only chuckled as Sakura pouted, turning over and over the slices of salt pork in the frying pan. "Hopefully you're good at cleaning as well," he added, his lips forming a smirk as she continued her pout. "You're helping, since you helped with the mess too, you know," she said, turning away for a moment to stare at him.

"I won't be cleaning."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't."

"Kabuto!"

"Sakura."

She gave him a small punch to the arm, making him fall back a step and grab his arm. "Geez...you punch hard for a woman. Okay, I get it, I'll help. Even though I was joking around," he said, rubbing the sore spot. She smiled proudly, turning back towards the meat. "I win," she said childishly, only making Kabuto chuckle as he went to find plates.

* * *

"Nothing better than a good breakfast and the scent of rain."

"I guess so. But then again, I don't have the same senses as you, Sakura."

"Well, you could've said you wanted to eat inside."

"Yes, but I rather not deny you the satisfaction of lost happiness."

"Very funny."

She took a bite of the salted pork, following it with a cool drink of water. "You're the guest. A good hostess should always listen to her guest," she said. His lips formed a frown at those words. "Sakura. I don't want you to see me like I was just a guest," he said, his voice flat and serious. She turned to look at him, emerald eyes wider than normal at the tone. _'Did I...I didn't mean to make him upset! Sakura, say something!'_ her mind yelled, trying to get her lips to move.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

"It's all right. But please don't see me like I'm just a guest. I want to been seen as your friend."

Inwardly, Sakura's heart dropped a bit. _'A friend...just a friend. Don't get upset, Sakura...don't get upset,'_ she told herself, looking away to look down at her plate. "I didn't mean to make you upset...I just..." she tried to say, but her voice only trailed off in the lost of words.

He looked at her as she brought a piece of the meat to her mouth, chewing on it slowly. With a heavy sigh, he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, the other busy with the hand holding his plate. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry," he said. Sakura smiled slightly and rested her head against him, "It's all right."

She pulled away and took another bite of her food. "Well, let's finish this up. We got some cleaning to do," she said, the bright smile returning to her face.

* * *

My dear diary,

It's been two months since I found out, which I'm going to guess it's been four months since conception. I wish Doctor Yakushi-sama had the ability to instantly see what gender my child is. I keep praying and wishing for a girl, but the wait is so hard! Kiyami says that I will have a girl, but Darling keeps saying it'll be a boy. Oh, I hope he's wrong.

My hope is for a beautiful girl, with pink hair. As silly as this sounds, in my family, there is a trait of which some women in my ancestry had pink hair. Vibrant, like the cherry blossoms of the spring. I would love to have a daughter with hair that color. I would love to have my own little Sakura...

-Shizune

Sakura smiled as she closed the book, hiding it under her bed as she did. _'Well, Mother, you got your wish, didn't you? You have your own Sakura, although I'm not really little anymore,'_ she thought, stretching out her arms, _'You know what...I think I'll start my own diary, like hers.'_

She stood up from her bed and stood up, looking around for something that could suffice as a diary. Finally, she found a hard-covered notebook and grabbed it. Filling her quill pen of ink off her small desk, she opened the cover to the first blank page. _'And I already know what I plan to write...very short, but the biggest thing I ever had to write,'_ she thought, placing the pen to the paper.

My dear diary,

My name is Sakura Haruno, 18 years old, daughter of Lord and Lady Haruno of Konoha. My dream is to be free for more than one reason. But now...this is the top reason why.

I'm in love with the son of the land's greatest doctor, Kabuto Yakushi.

-Sakura

* * *

Aww, fluffiness! But yay, Sakura confessed that she loves Kabuto! But does he feel the same for her? Well, that's coming up later! Until then, ja ne!

And yes, I know the ending seemed so rushed and whatnot, jumping from breakfast to the diary entry, but I didn't really want to write about cleaning and such since that would get pretty annoying afterward. So I ended it like this. Ah well, it's still good!


	9. Hairpin

Chapter 8: Hairpin

Kabuto laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was his last planned day of staying, unless he has the permission of Lord Haruno to stay another day. He was happy, but yet depressed, about the thought of leaving.

Happy that he's so very close to completing the research he needed to figure out Jordan's disease.

But leaving meant not seeing Sakura again for who knows how long. The thought hurt him, and knew it hurt her as well.

He loved her. He loved the young lady Sakura Haruno.

He turned onto his side, staring out of the lone window at the night sky, cloudy but the rain ended. _'Sakura...'_ was his final thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Lord Haruno...?"

"She's 18. It's time."

"Yes, but my lord...would Lady Haruno want this? For the future of her daughter become decided by a meeting of the Lord Elders?"

"...She wouldn't, but Kiyami..."

"Yes, Lord Haruno. I understand. I just...don't agree. Forgive me, my lord."

"It's all right."

Silence came.

"Which lords to you plan to summon?"

"Lords Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Subaku. They each have sons around Sakura's age, and are the best for her. I would request Lord Nara, but his son is already betrothed to Lady Yamanaka's daughter."

"Should I set up messenger birds for you?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Excuse me, my lord."

* * *

Sakura stirred in her bed, unaware of the figure standing outside of her door, a small tear falling from its eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Young Lady Sakura...I wish I could grant your mother's wish. But I know Lord Haruno will never listen."

* * *

Morning came, its bright sunlight shining through the sheer curtains that covered the bedroom window. Sakura groaned, trying her best to hide more under the blanket to gain a few minutes more of sleep. Sadly, for the young pinkette, a loud knock came on her door. "Young Lady Sakura, it's time to get up," Kiyami yelled. Sakura groaned again, "All right...I'll be out in a few minutes." Footsteps disappeared down the hallway and she sat up in her bed. _'Stupid mornings...why must they always come and annoy me when I get a great night of sleep,'_ she thought as she stretched her arms.

She pulled back her covers and stood up, going to her closet to pull out a new outfit, humming a bit of a random song, whatever she felt like humming really, as she did.

She grabbed at the end of her shirt, then suddenly stopped.

She had the feeling that today was their last day together. Kabuto's and hers. Tears began to sting her eyes at the horrible thought.

_'Today...I'm going to wear this all the day. Only to keep him close to me once he leaves.'

* * *

_

Each letter was set off to the four lords, leaving him to wait for a reply. Inside, however, he was tormented by the decision. He knew that Sakura would never forgive him for giving her away. He didn't know how she would feel about it, about her hidden dream. If he did, he would see her heart break into too many pieces to put back together.

For her, it would mean giving up her dream of freedom, once and for all.

* * *

"The books have told me all that they know. I know what the disease is and about it, but it has no name. A nameless condition won't make Yumi-san very happy, but at least knowing what it is will help all the same," he thought aloud, closing the final book that he would read that day. He looked over his notes before stuffing them in a large folder he carried for them. _'Tomorrow I will send a letter to Yumi-san about my arrival with the news,'_ he thought, standing up from the chair and going to the door, ready to leave the study for the probable last time.

He stopped before his hand touched the knob, a feeling coming over him that made him think someone was watching him. He looked around; there was no one there but him. _'I hope I'm not becoming paranoid. I'm still too young for that,'_ he told himself with a small, thoughtful chuckle as his hand grabbed the knob.

He stopped again, his hand becoming strangely cold. 'Okay...I think I'm becoming paranoid just a little bit,' he contradicted his previous thought. Suddenly, he felt his hand become warm. Warm like how it felt when she would touch his hand.

Warm like Sakura's hand.

He smirked as the feeling disappeared. "I guess you know I love your daughter, right Lady Haruno?" he asked to no one, "I hope that I will make her happy, as you seem to want me to do." He opened the door and shut it slowly behind him, leaving it closed for whoever was in there to have their privacy.

* * *

"Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here, Lord Haruno. My research had increased my knowledge tenfold. So many things were placed into those books that I was surprised."

"I'm glad that they were able to help you, Kabuto-san. Please feel free to come back if you need to research anything else."

"I may have to take you up on that offer someday."

Lord Haruno chuckled at that, then looked towards the door that led to the garden. "Sakura is out there, in case you were curious," he said. Kabuto nodded, "I was going to ask you about that. Thank you." With a nod from the older man, he made his way to the door that led him to where Sakura was relaxing, the rain now gone and the land dry.

* * *

She sat on a bench, far from the sight of the manor, finishing up the scarf she decided to knit. It was a light blue, but on occasion she would switch, making lines of dark blue as well to mix. She smiled, adoring the fact that she created something out of a craft she thought she forgot years ago.

"Sakura."

The call of her name made her head rise up from looking at her creation, "Oh. Hello, Kabuto." She tried her best not to look at his hand, knowing that his bag was in it, telling her that he was leaving. Her heart began to rush, but she kept herself in control as he sat down beside her.

"So you decided to make a scarf."

"Yes. I thought in the end it was the best thing to make. Simple, yet more useful that anything else I could've thought of."

Kabuto chuckled as he looked at it, amused by the pattern she chose to do it. "It's quite beautiful, Sakura. You did a wonderful job," he said, making her blush ever slightly to the compliment.

Silence overcame them, the sounds of nature the only thing breaking it in the little noise they made.

"I'm going to leave soon."

"I know."

"I must tell Yumi-san about her son's condition."

"Yes, I know."

He stared into her emerald eyes, seeing the sadness that was clouding them. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, trying her best to keep back the tears that were forming. He chuckled, "I'm going to miss you as well, Sakura. I cherished the time we had after 14 years of not seeing each other again." He brushed a thumb over her cheek, taking away a tear that broke from its gate. He leaned down and grabbed out one of his shirts. Sakura watched as he unwrapped it, revealing a small, black box. "What's that, Kabuto?" she asked as he picked it up and placed it in her open palm. "Open it," he said softly, watching as her fingers slowly lifted the top.

She gasped, "It's beautiful!" Laying upon a piece of soft, thick cloth laid a gold and pink floral hairpin. He lifted it from the box and turned to her a bit more. "My mother taught me how to craft things in metal. She loved making crafts like that, and she showed me how to make a hairpin," he said, slipping it into her pink hair, "She told me to save it to give to a person most special once I was finished."

A few more tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled. "Thank you," she said breathlessly, overwhelmed by the gift that now rested comfortably in their new home. Her hands brushed over the scarf as she picked it up from her lap, wrapping it around his neck. "And a gift from me. Something my hands had created as well," she said softly, nearly a whisper.

He smiled as a hand brushed over the knitted yarn, grateful for the gift that she had now given him. Silence overtook them again.

Sakura licked her lips. "Kabuto...I believe I'm falling in love with you," she said in a whisper, her emerald eyes showing every emotion she had at the moment as she stared into the onyx eyes of her watcher. He chuckled, his hands cupping her face.

"And I believe I'm falling in love with you, Sakura," he said before gently placing his lips upon hers.

* * *

My dear diary,

Oh, I wish the time will come sooner! Five months now I've been with child, and I am on pins and needles in anxiety. I want to see my child at last so badly. I know Darling wants to as well, although he is doing a very good job in showing that he doesn't, that he wants the surprise. Kiyami keeps assuring me that it will be a girl. I trust the girl wholeheartedly; she's never steered me wrong before.

I would love it very much for my daughter and Kiyami to get along so well. My two children.

-Shizune

* * *

My dear diary,

Today we have confessed. A first kiss shared at last.

-Sakura

* * *

Aww! Love is in the air for the pair at last! But will they actually be together in the end. After all, the letters are out there, bringing horrible news that could break them apart for good. 


	10. Sealing A Fate

Chapter 9: Sealing A Fate

Kabuto sighed as he entered his home for the first time in three days, dropping his bag on the floor and falling back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, seeing the face of a pink hair blossom he sadly had to leave behind.

He lifted up the end of the scarf with a hand and smiled ever slightly at the gift she gave him. "Sakura..." he whispered, grasping the scarf, "I already miss you."

* * *

Sakura opened the door slowly to the library, a candle lit in her hand. She knew no one was in there, but yet she took careful steps inside. She noticed how everything was placed into the order her mother had before she left, and she smiled at the thought of Kabuto's respect for her placing.

_'This room...feels twice as empty now,'_ she thought, a frown forming on her lips as she walked over to the chair where she often saw both him and her mother would sit and study. Her fingertips brushed over the frame, seeing the visions of the occupants. She smiled again as she sat down, placing the candle down on the desk and folding her legs in.

_'But for now...I'll take in the memories,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes, resting her arms on the desk and her head on top of them.

* * *

"Lord Haruno...these letters are for you. They are from the Lords Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Subaku."

"Ah. Such quick responses. Thank you Kiyami."

Kiyami nodded and disappeared from the room, taking a place outside in hopes of being able to hear news from the letters. _'Please...please let them bring news that won't hurt her,'_ she thought, bringing her hands together in a prayer's grasp, keeping her breath still in anticipation.

Minutes passed before she heard Lord Haruno stand up from his chair, taking three footsteps and stopping, which meant he was standing in front of the window.

"The Lords' Meeting will be in three days. Which means I'll leave tomorrow morning," he said lowly, although not unheard by Kiyami's ears, "There...will decide the future." She tried her best to keep in her surprised gasp, _'The Lords' Meeting...oh, Young Lady Sakura...I'm so sorry.'_ With footsteps as quiet as can be, she pulled herself away from her hiding wall, going towards her room.

_'I'm so sorry, Lady Haruno, as well.'

* * *

_

"Young Lady Sakura?" Kiyami asked, noticing the door to the library was open, "Are you in here?" She stepped into the room, feeling a bit nostalgic as she did. 'Lady Haruno would spend hours and hours in here, even past my hour of sleep,' she thought, taking in the sight of the library through the dimming candlelight.

Her eyes caught sight of Sakura's slumbering figure, rested comfortably in the chair where Kiyami often found Lady Haruno sitting, a book and quill in hand. She smiled, placing a careful hand on the shoulder of the current occupant. "Young Lady Sakura, please wake up. Your father is requesting for you to come and eat," she said, giving a gentle shake on her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, her lips parting to release a groan, and turned to see a pair of brown eyes, "Mmm...oh, hello Kiyami." Kiyami just kept her smile, although now it was more in curiosity, "Why were you sleeping in here?"

"I guess...I fell asleep while I was reminiscing. Thinking about Mother, and Kabuto as well. It was funny...coming in here and he left everything just as she left it. And I guess through that and everything else...well, I just fell asleep."

"Hehe, I see. You know...I sort of did the same thing when I walked in here. I can still remember seeing Lady Haruno sitting in this chair, reading and writing notes, teaching herself anything she could find in these books."

Sakura smiled, standing and picking up the nearly-out candle. "Father said dinner is ready?" she asked again, following Kiyami out the door. She nodded, closing the door behind Sakura's exit. "Yes, he did. I should apologize to him however; he told me to come for you awhile ago, but sadly, after having checked the grounds and your room, well...it was very hard to find you, Young Lady Sakura," she said with a small laugh.

Sakura shook her head, "No, Kiyami. Don't call me Young Lady Sakura." Kiyami looked at her curiously as the young woman smiled a bit brighter.

"Just call me Sakura. After all...Mother treated you as her daughter."

Kiyami's eyes widened a bit, then she smiled, "Yes, she did...Sakura."

* * *

My dear diary,

Doctor Yakushi has said it's only a matter of time. Oh, I just can't believe it! I am in my eight month, at least that he could describe. He said anytime within the next few weeks I could give birth. The anticipation is building inside; I want to see my child so much. I can feel her kicking me. She's just as anxious, I can tell.

She's going to be a beautiful daughter of freedom, and I want nothing less than that for her. Freedom to make her own choices, her own ways in life. I know she'll do what is best for herself and for her name, and won't let the name bring her down into the ways that all lords' children must endure. I know Darling would disagree with me, but...I still want that.

-Shizune

* * *

"I'll return in a few days. The Lord Elders have called a meeting, and as one, I must attend."

"Yes, Father. I understand."

"Good girl. I know you will keep order here, as Young Lady of the House."

"Yes, Father. I will."

Lord Haruno smiled fondly at his daughter as he closed the door to his carriage and motioned for the driver to start the journey. Sakura and Kiyami waved their goodbye until the carriage left their sight.

"Come on, Sakura. We should go inside and--"

"The meeting..."

Kiyami stared at her as she continued to look in the direction of her father's departure. "It's to...it's to discuss who I will marry, isn't it?" she asked, eyes stinging with tears. Kiyami sighed and wrapped her arms gently around Sakura's shoulders, "Yes...he's meeting with four of the lords with prospecting sons. He will come home with news of the lord that is giving blessing for you to marry his child."

The tears fell down her cheeks, landing on Kiyami's hands as they did. "It's the end then," she whispered, a sob following behind it. Kiyami held her strength as she gave the best comfort she could to her little sister, knowing the exact feelings behind her words.

* * *

My dear diary,

My fate is now sealed. My chains have been forged; all that is left is placing them on my wrists.

-Sakura

* * *

Poor Sakura! Her dream of freedom is soon to be pulled away from her, and soon will be her heart.

Will Kabuto soon hear of the news and what will he do about his blossom being taken away? And what about Kiyami? What knowledge of Lady Haruno does she have that may be able to save Sakura from this fate? Well, that's coming soon. Until then, ja ne!


	11. Learning A Truth

Chapter 10: Learning A Truth

My dear diary,

The night came! In the early morning, I gave birth to my beautiful daughter. It was by a total surprise; Kiyami actually had to quickly help Doctor Yakushi-sama with the delivery as he came in just as the head was crowning.

It was painful, but oh, was it worth it once I saw that beautiful child resting on my chest, voice loud with a screaming cry. I can tell Darling was just as happy despite the fact that Kiyami and I were correct on the gender.

I can already tell she's going to have vibrant green eyes and it was easy to see that she had the rare pink hair that trailed in my family. I gave birth to my beautiful Sakura, my treasure of all seasons.

And there was no greater joy than in seeing Darling hold his daughter for the first time, and to see Kiyami rub a gentle finger over her soft cheek. My beautiful daughter...

-Shizune

* * *

"Is it decided then?"

"Yes. In two weeks time, my younger son and your daughter will be married on the estate."

"I see then. Well, then, let us toast early."

"Yes. To the marriage of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

* * *

My dear diary,

Soon Father will return with the most hated of news. And all I can do is cry and accept.

My fate is to live in a loveless marriage and carry the children of a man that I only know through family names. My dream of ever being free is now just a broken mirror in my mind.

Just like my heart. My love for Kabuto...it will never be official between us. Because...I can't be free.

-Sakura

* * *

"Thank you, Yakushi-sama. At least I know my son will be able to live many years despite this."

"Yes, and maybe over time, who knows? He may be hiding a cure that not even my father could come up with if he was faced with the problem."

"Haha...that would be amusing in some ways, wouldn't it?"

Kabuto gave her a small smile before dipping a small bow in departure and grabbing his bag. "If I find other news, I'll let you know as soon as I can," he said, pushing up the thin frames on his nose. Yumi nodded and walked with him out the door, wishing Jordan a good rest as she did.

"Please, allow me to walk you to the door."

"Thank you."

Yumi smiled, then it faded into seriousness. "Yakushi-sama...is something troubling you?" she asked, sending a small bit of shock through the doctor's system. "Troubling? What do you mean, Yumi-san?" he asked, a thin silver brow raised in curiosity.

"You just seem...off today, if I may be so bold in saying. Like your mind was on something else as well."

"...I guess it was. I'm very sorry for my manner, then."

"It's all right, Yakushi-sama. But, if you wish to speak out your troubles, then please feel free to use me as a spare ear."

Kabuto smiled ever slightly again, "That would be enjoyable. Thank you Yumi-san."

* * *

"Your father will return tomorrow."

"My last day of known freedom then."

Kiyami watched as Sakura brought her knees up with her on the chair, wrapping her arms around them. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask this, and please don't get mad at me for asking," she asked, directing the rosette's attention for spacing out.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be completely honest with me. I won't tell your father, I promise."

"All right."

"...You're in love, aren't you?"

Emerald eyes widened in shock as she stared into the serious brown eyes of her sibling. "W-what?" she whispered, her voice quiet even at that. "I saw you and Kabuto in the garden on the last day, on my way back inside from watering the plants on the far side. I saw your lips touch his," Kiyami said, placing a hand on Sakura's knee, "You love him, don't you?"

Sakura looked away, eyes closed to the room. With a deep inhale of breath, she spoke, "Yes."

* * *

"I knew it!"

"Young Lady Ino, could you please lower your voice?"

"Sorry Yumi, but I knew it was true."

Kabuto sighed, pushing up his glasses, "You are very smart, Young Lady Ino. Although I'm curious as to how you knew that I love Sakura." He smirked at the blushing woman, making Yumi chuckle at the sight.

* * *

My dear diary,

Oh my wandering mind! Sakura is only a week old, and already I can see visions of her future, or what I predict it will be. I can already see her as an adorable child, around ten or so in my vision, running around in the garden with the most cheerful of laughter, yelling out for Kiyami to pour the water from the can on her so it was like she was spinning around in the rain.

I can see her as a beautiful woman, finding her love in someone. Although I know Darling will try and prearrange a marriage for her, but I would fight for it. My dearest Sakura should be able to fall in love and marry whoever she wants, and become a Lady on her own if she chose to do so.

After all...I became a Lady for Darling fell in love with me. Me, once just a woman that served as a key maiden for Queen Tsunade. And should we deny our daughter the same freedom? I believe not.

-Shizune

Sakura's eyes widened by the end of the entry. _'Mother was just a maid when she met Father? She was free to fall in love with him, despite their positions, and he with her?'_ she thought, closing the book and hiding it back under her bed.

Taking out her beloved hairpin and sitting it gently in the box on her nightstand, she sat down by her window, staring out at the crescent moon. "Maybe...there may be hope for me. After all, if Mother had that freedom, then...maybe...I can too," she said softly, a hand clutching the fabric of the shirt.

* * *

So we now learn a surprising fact about the life of Sakura's parents, and now others know of the secret love between our beloved doctor and blossom. But the question is will something work out for them? Well, that's coming up soon! Until then, ja ne! 


	12. Drifting

Chapter 11: Drifting

Kiyami sighed, sitting down on the bench she placed against her window, staring out at the bright, starry sky and the crescent moon.

_'Lady Haruno...I'm so sorry that your wish of Sakura's freedom will never be recognized. Lord Haruno, I know he would never agree to it, especially after what happened between you two.'_

She only sighed again, closing her eyes, "I can only hope for her sake, and for yours."

* * *

"Good morning, Lord Haruno! Welcome home!"

"Hmm, good morning and thank you Kiyami. Tell me, where's Sakura?"

"She's still sleeping. You are back very early, after all."

"Heh, true. Well, please, let's go inside."

* * *

Sakura stirred in her bed, trying her best to go back to sleep. She wasn't deaf; she woke up to the sound of wooden wheels on the rocky path leading up to the estate, signaling the return of her father from the Lords' Meeting. _'I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear him say the name of the man that I'll have to marry,'_ she thought, turning around and covering her head with her covers.

_'I rather dream of marrying Kabuto instead of a man who I only know by family name.'

* * *

_

"Oh, so this is the infamous Doctor Kabuto Yakushi!"

"You've heard of me, my lord?"

"Oh yes. Of you and your father."

"I'm honored to hear that my work has spread to other lands as well."

Lord Renald Ichadora smiled at the silver hair man, "Yes. And I've heard much about you from my dear fiancée and Yumi. A bright man, you are." Kabuto began to feel sheepish about the multiplying compliments made by the redhead lord before him, but accepted them with grace all the same.

"Father, Yumi says that—oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you had company!"

"Oh, it's all right. Yakushi-sama, this is my daughter Aura."

"Pleased to meet you, Young Lady Aura," Kabuto said, bowing in respect. Aura shook her head, "That's not needed! I don't like pleasantries being wasted on me. It's nice to meet you too. I heard a lot about you; actually, you've inspired me to try and take up a profession in medicine." Kabuto smiled slightly, "It's a hard profession, but if you have the inspiration to do so, I wish you luck in that." Aura smiled brightly, then turned back to her father, "Yumi says that lunch is ready. She, Mother, and Ino-chan is waiting in the kitchen for us." Renald chuckled, placing a hand on his daughter's head and giving her a little ruffle, "All right. I'll be there in a few moments." Aura nodded and waved at Kabuto before walking away toward the kitchen.

Kabuto could only watch the retreating redhead, the vision of pink. Renald noticed the lingering stare and raised a thin eyebrow in curiosity, "Is there something the matter?"

"Oh...no. It's just that your daughter reminds me of someone. They look almost alike, with an exception of hair color and the lack of glasses," the silver hair man replied, shaking his head mentally of the vision. He wasn't going to tell the lord of who his daughter resembled; he didn't want anyone but Yumi and Ino knowing about his love for Sakura.

"I bet I know...there is only one girl that looks anything like my beloved Aura, and that is Sakura Haruno."

Kabuto stiffened at the sound of her name and looked up, seeing bright sapphire eyes staring at him. "Ah, I was correct. I had the feeling that was it," he said with a laugh, patting the doctor on the shoulder, "I take it you know the young lady?"

"Yes...I do."

"Hmm...I believe there is something that you are hiding."

"Oh! No, there isn't, my lord. You are correct, I do know her."

Renald wasn't entirely convinced, "Hmm...I would like to continue a discussion with you, Yakushi-sama, if I may?" Kabuto chuckled, "Do I have the right to refuse a lord?" An amused chuckle was given in return, follow by a shake of the head.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Father," she replied, a fake smile stretched across her face, "Welcome home. Did things turn out well at the meeting?" Kiyami looked down at the floor as Lord Haruno spoke, "Yes it did. I will tell you about it after we eat." Sakura nodded, sitting down at the table waiting the arrival of food.

_'Soon I will learn my sentence. Kabuto...I wish so much that it would be your name coming through Father's lips. But it won't be...it won't be.'

* * *

_

"I see...well, I got admit, it's not surprising to me."

"My lord?"

Renald leaned back against the wall, arms behind his head so casually. "You must have heard mentions of Sakura's mother, haven't you?" he asked. Kabuto nodded, "Yes. I heard she was a great scholar and a proud mother."

"Shizune was just a maid for Queen Tsunade. However, she and Lord Haruno fell in love despite the positions. Oh, they tried to keep it secret for awhile, but eventually it was found out. I was there when Queen Tsunade scolded her for her private and forbidding relationship, but in the end, well, you know what happened."

"Yes. They married and eventually had Sakura."

"Exactly. So you can see that I'm not surprised that her daughter fell in love with a man that wasn't of a Lord's family name. Like mother, like daughter in this case."

He looked down at the silver hair medic, "I bet if you two had the chance, you'd get married." Kabuto was silent, but it was all that was needed to give the redhead lord his answer. "Haha, I get the feeling I hit the nail on the head," he said.

"You are so blunt with this whole situation, my lord."

"Please, Kabuto-san, just call me Renald. Or Renald-sama, if you must."

"All right then, Renald-sama."

"That's better" Renald said with a smooth smile, looking up at the sky, "You know...maybe I can help you out somehow, Kabuto-san. After all..." Kabuto looked up at him with curious onyx eyes.

"Sakura deserves to be with someone she loves, not with someone that she never will. For I know that's what Shizune would want."

* * *

"Sakura."

She looked up at her father, hands folded in her lap. "Yes?" she whispered, eyes quickly looking at Kiyami, who stood near the window watering the plants growing on the sill.

"An offer for your hand has been made."

"An...offer?"

Sakura tried her best to keep back the tears that were stinging her eyes, her voice coated in fake innocence to hide its cracking.

"In two weeks, you will be married to Sasuke Uchiha on the Uchiha estate. At that point, you'll be Lady Uchiha and will live in his place of the estate," Lord Haruno said, ignoring the surprise gasp that came from Kiyami's lips.

Sakura's hands unfolded from each other and grasped her shirt, holding it tight in her fingers. "I knew it...I knew it," she whispered, earning a raised brow from her father. "I knew that you were there to discuss my future. You called it, didn't you?" she asked, looking up at him with teary emerald eyes.

"I did what is best for the--"

"All you care about is the family name, isn't it!? You don't care about my feelings! All you did was seal my fate! All you did was force the chains on my wrist that will bind me to a man I know nothing about, a man I don't and may never love!"

"Sakura, please calm yourself," Lord Haruno said, but Sakura only shook her head and stood in her defiance. "No, I won't calm myself! Why couldn't you let me make my own choice? Why couldn't you let me be like Mother and choose who I wanted, to find the one I loved? If Mother and you were allowed to marry despite your positions and for love, why couldn't I?" she screamed, her hands now clenched into fists.

"Sakura--"

"I refuse to marry a man I have never met! I refuse to marry anyone against my will!"

"Sakura, you will calm yourself now."

"No, I won't! I will not calm myself, Father!"

"Sakura!"

"You sealed my fate! You took away my freedom!"

"Saku--"

"I wish Mother was here, because she would never let you do this to me! She would let me be free! She was just a maid and you were a lord! Did that stop you two from marriage? No!"

Sakura turned around and ran out of the room, "I hate you, I hate this place, and I hate my name!" The echo of sobs and pounding footsteps lingered in the room where Lord Haruno and Kiyami stood, one in surprise and the other holding a hand to their chest, praying deeply.

* * *

Ooo, Sakura's just a little mad, isn't she? But hey, her father deserved the yelling! But now what will happen between her and her father, and what does Renald have in mind to help Kabuto? Well, those are all questions that will be answered soon! Until then, ja ne! 


	13. A Secret Bond

Author's Note: Well, by mid to the end of February, we shall see the end of the story! Yes, I have the final chapters all planned out, so I can tell you that, including this one, there are 4 chapters and an epilogue left (and to say right now, I have no intentions on making a sequel to the story; the epilogue will complete it entirely). But I assure you it will be great!

Chapter 12: A Secret Bond

"Excuse me, Renald-sama, but may I ask how you would be able to help? I'm not of a family heritage; I'm merely the son of one of the land's greatest doctors. I know Lord Haruno would only want his daughter to marry a lord's child."

"I have my ways, Kabuto-san. Please trust me."

"Of course I trust you."

"Good. Come, let's eat lunch, and then we can start."

* * *

A gentle knock came on Sakura's door. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you, Father!" came through a cracked, stressed voice.

"It's Kiyami. Please let me come in, Sakura."

"Oh...come in then."

The door slowly opened and the woman entered, closing the door behind her. "Sakura...I'm so sorry," she said softly, sitting down on the side of the bed and brushing a hand through frazzled pink locks. "Kiyami...it's just not fair...why can't Father understand that I don't want to be just another Lord's Lady? I just want...I want my own life," Sakura said, her voice barely a whisper from the straining in her cords.

"I know, I know. I've wished the same thing for you for years, since before your birth. Your mother wanted you to be free like your namesake. To bloom and fly in the breeze to live your life."

"But sadly...that's never going to happen now. Soon I'll be...I'll be..."

Sakura erupted into another wave of sobs, grabbing Kiyami's sleeve and cried into her shoulder. Kiyami felt her heart break at the sound, bringing her other arm around her neck to comfort her as much as she could.

Sadly, all the comfort in the world would never be enough for the cherry blossom that was waiting for her petals to be ripped off, one by one.

* * *

"I love that idea, Papa! I'll send a letter off right away!"

Ino bounced out of the kitchen in glee. "I knew that would make her happy," Renald said cheerfully, making the other occupants of the room smile. "Yes, it did. But, my lord, what made you so impulsive to invite Young Lady Sakura here for a meeting?" Yumi asked as she cleaned the dishes, Lady Yamanaka already departed to her garden to tend to her flowers. Renald only chuckled, "Oh, I just wanted to see Shizune's blossom. She always talked about her, but never once did I see her."

With Yumi's back to them, Renald leaned over to whisper into Kabuto's ear, "In two days, I want you back here. You'll stay here then. All right?" Kabuto nodded, standing up and brining his dishes to the young maid.

* * *

Sakura stayed in her room the rest of the day, never leaving for a moment. In the end, Kiyami brought food to her, patiently finding herself knitting with the yarn and needles that were never returned while she waited for Sakura to finish eating. Once back downstairs, the dishes sent to be cleaned, she entered the living room where Lord Haruno sat, finding distraction in a book.

"Kiyami."

Her body stiffened ever slightly, "Yes, my lord?"

"Do you believe I am in the wrong?"

"...It's not my place to interject, my lord."

"You are the closest to Sakura."

"Yes, I am. However, it's still not my place."

She went silent after that, then bowed slightly, "I believe I will retire for the night. Good night, Lord Haruno."

* * *

_To my best friend Sakura,_

_It's Ino! Guess what? My stepfather and stepsister have finally came to live with us, and they are interested in meeting you. Papa said he wanted to meet you after hearing so much from me (and that's a lot you know!). So please come and stay a week with us._

_-Ino

* * *

_

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"It took a little convincing, but Father manage to let me."

The blonde smiled and grabbed her friend's hand, bringing her around to the garden, namely to a gazebo that was recently built. "She's here!" Ino called, making two heads with red hair turn around to the sound. "Ah, you must be Sakura!" Aura exclaimed, turning around and smiling, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Aura. Wow, Father was right; we do look a lot alike!" Sakura's lips formed a bright smile, "We do, don't we? It's quite funny."

"Hello, Sakura."

"Hello, Lord Ichadora. I've heard much about you from Ino."

"Oh, no need for pleasantries and bows, Sakura. Just call me Renald, or Renald-sama if you must."

Sakura nodded her head, her smile intact, "All right then, Renald-sama." Renald chuckled at that, then his eyes turned into a different direction, a smirk stretching his lips. "Oh, glad to see you could join us!" he greeted.

Sakura turned around, her emerald eyes widening and her voice becoming lost. "It's you..." she whispered.

"Is that anyway to greet a person?"

"Kabuto! Oh Kami, Kabuto!"

Sakura's hand broke quickly from Ino's grasp as she ran into his awaiting arms, tears forming in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kabuto...I'm so happy that...that.." she said breathlessly, her mind unable to process clear words, only to be caught in total silence as his lips met hers. "I missed you too," he said softly as he pulled away, resting his chin on her head, inhaling deeply the scent of lavender that seemed to emit from it.

The onlookers watched in silence with happy smiles on their faces as they watched the couple interact, only to have that feeling grow more, then they each said those three words that meant the truth.

"I love you."

Suddenly, Sakura broke into a sob, her hands tight on Kabuto's shirt, "Oh Kami..." Onyx eyes widened, "Sakura, what is it? What's wrong?" She felt her knees buckle and she fell, bringing Kabuto with her while Ino ran to her friends side.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Why must life be this cruel? I find love in someone, and then it's taken away!"

"Sakura, what do you mean?"

Through choking sobs, she grasped harder to his shirt, "Father...Father has made an arrangement...for my hand."

* * *

"I see...Sakura..."

She didn't look in the direction of Ino's concerned voice; her face remained buried in Kabuto's chest, his hold on her never lessened. "Now...even if I tell Father...all he would do is scold me, forbid Kabuto to have contact with me, and I would still be forced into the marriage I'll forever hate," she said, her voice strained.

Kabuto eyed Renald, who sat quietly with his eyes firmly on the woman that was calming herself against him.

"You know...there may be a way out."

The occupants of the room turned towards the man. "A...a way out?" Sakura repeated, her mind barely registering the statement from her thoughts.

Renald only smirked lightly, "You can't get married to another when you're married to someone else, can you?"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

And with one sealing kiss and the closing of the pastor's book, that night ended with one conclusion.

No longer was there Sakura Haruno, nor will there ever be Sakura Uchiha.

But there will always be Sakura Yakushi.

* * *

Aww, they got married! But uh-oh, there is one flaw in this plan: Lord Haruno. How will he react to the news of his daughter's marriage? Well, that's coming soon! Until then, ja ne! 


	14. Breaking Apart

Chapter 13: Breaking Apart

"Kiyami...do you know who Lady Yamanaka's fiancée is?"

"Hmm?"

"The man Ino wanted Sakura to meet."

"Ah. Hmm...I believe Sakura told me once, but that was a long while ago.

She sighed, entering her thoughts as she watered the plants, "I believe his name is Ichadora. Lord Ichadora."

"What!?"

She turned to meet his angered face, almost dropping her watering can. "L-lord Haruno? What is it?"

"Prepare a carriage for me, Kiyami. Now."

* * *

"Renald, aren't you a little worried about this?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, love?"

"You know how much he hates you. Because of what happened with you two and Shizune."

"Yeah. But I'm not worried. I'm sure Sakura can handle everything. After all, she is just like her mother in almost every aspect."

* * *

The sound of a carriage approaching forced Sakura to wake up, annoyed by the sound that disturbed her. "Hmm...I guess Lady Yamanaka and Renald-sama were expecting other guests too," she muttered, unintentionally waking the man next to her. "Shouldn't let it bother you. Let's go back to sleep," Kabuto muttered, grabbing her wrist to pull her back down.

She sighed through her smile, but it turned quickly into an agaped frown when she caught sight of the carriage from the window.

"It's Father! Oh Kami, it's my father!"

"Lord Haruno?"

Sakura broke away quickly from Kabuto's grasp, rushing to grab a top and skirt from her bag. "Kami...why is he here?" she asked, her heart racing. He only watched as she went through her panic, listening to her rambles as her voice cracked. "Sakura," he called, grabbing her hand and bringing her back down on the bed, "Do you regret our decision?"

"W-what?"

"Do you regret us getting married?"

"Of course not!"

She gave him a soft smile before placing her lips on his, "I'll never regret it, Kabuto. I wanted this just as much as you did, and I'm glad we went through with it." She stood up, "You might want to get dressed. We have someone important to meet."

* * *

"It's been a long time."

"Where's my daughter? She's coming home right now."

"L-lord Haruno, won't you stay for morning tea first? I'll--"

"Quiet Yumi. Where's Sakura!?"

Said woman came out from behind Renald, her left hand slightly hidden behind her, enough to hide the ring on her finger. "I'm right here. Father, why are you here? Did something happen to Kiyami? I see that she's not here," she said, eyes lit with concern. "Sakura...why didn't you tell me that Ino's new father was Renald Ichadora?" he asked, a bit of a growl in his throat as he glared at the man of his hatred.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Gather your things. You're coming home now."

As Lord Haruno began to turn around, Sakura took in a breath. "I will go home only to grab the rest of my things," she said, causing him to turn around. Her shoulders began to shake and her hand came out of hiding. "I'll be moved in with my husband by the end of the night, I'm sure," she added, her eyes serious.

"Husband!? Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"I'm married."

"To who!?"

"To the one man I love."

Her shoulders shook even more, but started to calm down as she felt a hand grab hers. "My name is no longer Sakura Haruno and will never be Sakura Uchiha," she said, relaxing as she smiled, "But my name is Sakura Yakushi."

Lord Haruno's eyes widened at the sight of the man holding his daughter's hand, seeing the rings on their fingers signifying their union. "Sakura...this is must be a joke," he said, "Come, we're going home." She shook her head, "I told you. I'm coming home only to get my things. Tonight I'll start my life living with Kabuto."

"This is nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense, Father! See this ring? This ring was given to me when I said my vows, and the same for Kabuto. These rings are our bond. Our permanent bond."

Kabuto stood forward, hand still intertwined with hers, "Lord Haruno, I love your daughter very much. I plan to wholeheartedly protect and love her with all my life and heart." He only received a glare despite his calm and truthful words.

"You two shared a bed, didn't you?"

"F-father!"

"Answer me!"

"We did share a bed, but not in the way you're implying."

"Good. Then I don't have to worry about the embarrassment of having my daughter deflowered before her wedding day."

Sakura glared, her emerald eyes shining in anger even more than before, "My wedding day was yesterday. Yesterday I became Sakura Yakushi."

"You are not Sakura Yakushi. You will be Sakura Uchiha within a week."

"I will not!"

"I've had enough of this game!" Lord Haruno yelled, turning his attention to Renald, "You did this, didn't you? You interfered with her just as you did with my wife!" Renald raised his hands in a gesture of safety, "What happened between you and Shizune was not my fault."

"It's because of you she's gone!"

"I have nothing to do with her, so please don't blame me for what happened between you and your wife, and don't say that I interfered with Sakura. It was her choice. I only provided the help she needed."

"I've had enough of this. Sakura, you are forbidden to have contact with Kabuto or anyone in the Yamanaka family. And I shall personally arrange it for your marriage to Sasuke Uchiha to come sooner," Lord Haruno said as he pulled his daughter's arm roughly, breaking her away from Kabuto's grasp.

"No! Kabuto! Kabuto!"

"Sakura! Lord Haruno, please--"

"Stay away from my daughter, Yakushi!"

Sakura continued to struggle and call out Kabuto's name as she was forced into the carriage. Lord Haruno grabbed her left hand and pulled the ring off her finger, throwing it in the grass with all anger attached.

"Kabuto! Kabuto!"

"Sakura! Kami..."

As the carriage went out of sight, Kabuto fell to his knees, his fingers wrapping around the thrown ring. And for the first time in years, since the death of his father, he broke down with tears. "Sakura..." he whispered, "I love you."

* * *

My dear diary,

Today a surprise came today! For the first time in at least three years, I received a letter from my dear friend, Lord Renald Ichadora. I had to hide this from Darling; he hates the man with all the passion in the world that I can't understand. I don't see why though. If it wasn't for him, Darling and I wouldn't be where we are, since he was the one that brought the attention of our relationship to Queen Tsunade.

He tells me that his wife recently gave birth to a daughter named Aura. Such a beautiful name (although in my bias opinion, Sakura is much more so). I hope to make arrangements one time for Renald and I to get together, and introduce our girls. After all, I'm sure they would make great friends, even if Darling doesn't agree. The men can have their feud, although it's only one-sided, but that doesn't mean our children will.

-Shizune

* * *

"Sakura..."

"My finger feels so bare. This bed feels so lonely. Everything is so wrong."

"Sakura...everything will be right soon. I'll make sure of it."

Kiyami smiled softly as she brushed careful fingers through Sakura's pink locks, "After all, a newly wedded wife shouldn't be crying like this."

* * *

My dear diary,

No matter what my father says, I am and will always be Sakura Yakushi.

-Sakura

* * *

Lord Haruno's such a jerk! Poor Sakura and Kabuto...but things will be okay, right? Well, that you'll just have to wait and see! Until then, ja ne! 


	15. Shizune

Chapter 14: Shizune

Sakura refused to leave her room at all the following day.

Kiyami was silent, only speaking when she was with Sakura or when Lord Haruno spoke to her. Around him things were awkward, her heart torn as well for the young woman she called her sister.

"Kiyami."

"...Yes?"

"Why are you so silent today? It's odd for you."

She looked at him, then turned her attention back to her cleaning. "Love is crying," she replied, putting down the watering can and leaving the room, towards the direction of Sakura.

Lord Haruno only watched as the woman walked away, pondering the words she said as if they made no sense.

* * *

Kabuto didn't want to leave his bed that day.

Her scent still lingered on him, a scent he never wanted to wash away. His hand went to his neck, grabbing the string he tied around it to hold Sakura's fallen ring. _'Sakura...this is supposed to be on your finger. Not another's ring or this around my neck,'_ he thought, the image of his bride as he slipped the band on her coming through as clear as day.

He rolled over, hiding his face in his pillow, tears he wanted to stop falling down his cheeks.

* * *

"Father?"

"Hmm? Yes, Aura?"

"Why didn't you tell Sakura about her mother?"

Renald only looked curiously at his daughter, "You've been eavesdropping a lot lately, haven't you?" He stood up and sighed, placing a hand on her head. "Well, I guess I should, huh? Best get ready Yuko, since she's the fastest bird we have," he said with a smile.

* * *

"I guess I should go and visit Father. I'm sure he'll be happy."

Kabuto stood up from the bed, brushing a hand through his messy hair. Grabbing his jacket and key, he walked outside, locking his door behind him.

* * *

Sakura lifted her head at the sound of a tap on her bedroom window. "Huh?" she questioned, standing up and going to the window, "A messenger bird? It's not a familiar one." She opened the window, allowing the bird to drop the message into her hand and fly away. She watched as the bird flew off, closing the window after a few moments, then went back to her bed to read the message.

_'Please be it from Kabuto.'

* * *

_

When he arrived at the site of his father's grave, he was taken aback by another person standing there, talking softly to the stone.

_'Who is that?'_ he questioned himself, approaching closer. He noticed the figure was a woman, her hair short and dark brown. Her outfit was familiar to the casual dress that Queen Tsunade's maids often wore, although it was an ebony color and long, to her ankles.

"You've grown a lot, I can tell."

She turned around to face Kabuto, a bright smile on her face. His eyes widened and a gasped breath escaped his lips.

* * *

To Sakura Yakushi,

I know you were expecting Kabuto to write and I'm sorry that it's not him. However, I hope that this will be a better letter for you.

I'm sure your father never told you the truth about what happened between him and your mother. Your parents' marriage was not a happy one. I've often read letters from your mother about the arguments that they would have, more of them over you and the future. Sometimes, however, those arguments were over Shizune's, your mother's, actions. I'm sure you know about how your mother was just a maid for Queen Tsunade, but fell in love with your father and married him. And I'm sure you know about Shizune's interest in medicine.

Shizune arranged it one time to stay a night at the house of Doctor Yakushi-sama to have a lesson taught to her about medicinal herbs. Your father took this as a different implication, sparking a split between them. You may remember this in a different way, in which she left to visit a friend, and ultimately had an accident that caused her death.

Her body was never found, and a funeral was held after three days of failed search.

Sakura...Shizune's still alive. All these years she's worked again as Queen Tsunade's key maid. After the accident, she ran away from it, turning to Her Majesty to guidance and shelter (and of course was granted). She and I kept in contact relatively often, and I have told her of your marriage and the struggle now. What she will do about it, I don't know, but if I know Shizune as well as I do, I know she'll do something.

After all, it was her wish for you to make your own choices, and not to live under your name like lock-and-key. Good luck, Sakura.

-Renald Ichadora

Sakura gasped as she finished the letter, bringing a hand to her mouth subconsciously as tears streamed over her cheeks.

"Mother...She's..."

* * *

"L-lady H-haruno!?"

"Hehe...please, just call me Shizune."

* * *

Gasp! Shizune's still alive!? What will this news bring to the pair, as well as Kiyami and Lord Haruno? And what is Shizune's plan to help Sakura? Well, that's coming up in the next (and final) chapter! Until then, ja ne! 


	16. An Exchange

Chapter 15: An Exchange

"Hehe, just I predicted! Ah, my dreams are so good to me!"

"As you predicted?"

Shizune smiled behind her cup, "I had this feeling that you two would end up together. Even though it was only one encounter, I just had that gut feeling inside that something was going to happen between you two. Granted, I wasn't expecting it to be quite like this, but still." Kabuto sipped his tea in silence, a little surprised by the woman's exclamation.

"But," she added, placing down her cup, "I see that Darling has refused to let Sakura keep to her own choice, and is trying to keep you apart despite the bond you have." She leaned back in her chair, turning her attention from the face of the medic towards the window.

"I guess...it's time I visit my children."

* * *

"Hmm? A visitor?" Kiyami asked aloud, her voice quiet compared to the hardened steps she took to answer the knocking door, "I didn't know we were expecting someone."

Within the instant she opened the door, her eyes widened and her voice became lost. "L-lady..." she said breathlessly, earning an amused laugh and a pat on the cheek. "Remember, when Darling's not around, I'm Mother," Shizune said, her smile growing bigger when two arms wrapped themselves around her neck.

"You're alive! All these years, we believed that you were...Kami! Mother, Mother! I missed you!"

"Hehe...I missed you too Kiyami. Look at you! You're like a kid! Then again, when I left, you were barely ten. Ah, how times have changed."

Her fingers wiped away some of Kiyami's fallen tears as she pulled away, "Where's Sakura? And Darling? We have some things to discuss." The young maid looked away, eyes darted to the floor. "Lord Haruno is in the main room. Sakura...she hasn't left her room since yesterday morning. She--" Kiyami tried to explain before being cut off.

"I know about Sakura and Kabuto's marriage. That's what I need to discuss."

* * *

"All these years...you've been hiding from me."

"After the accusation you made, can you blame me?"

"...Why are you really here, Shizune? I know if you didn't have a reason, you wouldn't come near this place."

Shizune only stared at her husband-of-sorts, taking a sip of the tea that Kiyami brought her. "You are hurting her," she simply stated, earning a raised eyebrow in return, "You're hurting our daughter."

"You also know of--"

"Of Sakura's marriage to Kabuto? Yes, I do."

She placed her cup down on the tray, and folded her arms across her chest, "You're hurting her by keeping her away from him. They have a firm bond, Darling. Just like ours, in all legal terms as Renald would say. You have no right to take her away from--"

"It has been arranged for Sakura to marry Sasuke Uchiha in six days."

"That arrangement was nulled when Kabuto slipped the ring over her finger. The one you stole from her and tossed like it was just a piece of junk."

"You've spoken to him?"

"Of course."

Lord Haruno glared at Shizune as she continued to sit in her stance, eyes firm and defiant. "Why did our daughter have to be more like you?" he asked in a hushed growl. "Did you really expect her to grow like you? Raised strictly and pampered?" she shot back.

"Do you really expect to change something here?"

"Do you think I will stand by and hide with the knowledge of my daughter's unhappiness? That she's going to marry someone her heart will hate when she is already married to the one she loves?"

"This is--"

"No, Darling, this is not nonsense. This is the truth. And I'm going to put in all my effort to make sure that Kabuto and Sakura Yakushi are together to the end of their lives."

Shizune stood up, "Kiyami is coming with me. We have some catching up to do as well. I assure you, I will be back." She left the room, meeting up with a surprised Kiyami, who was on her way in to ask if they wanted more tea. "I guess...my question was answered," she muttered quietly, following the woman outside to an awaiting carriage.

And just barely from the corner of her eye, Shizune saw the familiar pink hair of her beloved spring. "I'll be back soon, Sakura," she called before entering the carriage behind Kiyami.

* * *

"This is a surprise and a half, Lady Haruno. This entire time you've fooled us all."

"I can see that. I'm surprised that no one ever bothered checking with Queen Tsunade on the chance that I may have been there. Lo and behold, I'm here!"

Fugaku Uchiha chuckled as he took a bite of his lunch, his eyes going towards the woman sitting by Shizune. "And who is this? Another of Queen Tsunade's maids?" he asked.

"This is my daughter Kiyami. I brought her here because I wish to discuss something important with you, Lord Uchiha. Your son Sasuke, as well."

The Uchiha eyed her curiously, then motioned for a maid to call Sasuke. Within a few minutes, the younger son appeared. "Sasuke, sit," his father motioned.

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Sasuke, this is Lady Haruno."

"Hello, Young Lord Sasuke."

"Hello, Lady Haruno."

"And this is her daughter Kiyami."

Kiyami's cheeks heated up, not used to the name, but nodded her head, "Good afternoon Young Lord Sasuke." He was amused by the shy voice, "Good afternoon Young Lady Kiyami." Fugaku cleared his throat, "Anyway, now that we are properly introduced, may I ask about this important item of business you came to discuss?"

"I know that your son has been arranged to marry my daughter Sakura within the next week."

"Yes, as arranged by her father and I."

"I came here to discuss a matter of exchange."

"Exchange?"

Kiyami's eyes darted to the floor, her heart beating heavily. Shizune patted her hand, then looked firmly into Fugaku's onyx eyes, "I wish to exchange the marriage agreement, for Sasuke to marry Kiyami instead of Sakura."

The older Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmm...this is a sudden and strange request, Lady Haruno. You know that without a meeting of the Lords changes like these--"

"Father."

"Hmm? Sasuke?"

Sasuke only smirked as he stared at Kiyami, enjoying the reaction she was having. "Maybe for once we don't have to have a meeting," he said, "I'm willing to go through with the exchange. I believe this woman, although I know she's older than I am, will make a perfect wife." Kiyami's eyes widened and Shizune smiled, inwardly patting herself on the back.

"...Are you sure, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Father."

"Heh...very well. Then Lady Haruno, I accept your term of exchange."

* * *

"I see...well...I guess I have no choice in accepting this, do I?"

Lord Haruno stood up with a sigh, letter in hand and making his way towards his daughter's bedroom. Within a minute, he was standing in front of the door, knocking softly for permission to enter.

"Sakura?"

"If that's you, Father, you have no permission to enter!"

"I have important news for you."

Silence came for a few moments before a quiet "come in" was heard. For the first time in over a day, Lord Haruno saw Sakura's face, tear strained and emerald eyes dull and puffy red from excessive crying. She wore an unfamiliar white shirt and a hairpin that she began to wear out of nowhere it seemed one day was tilted in her messy pink hair. Almost in shame she hid her left hand, covering the finger that should be wearing a gold wedding band.

His lips formed a guilty frown as he started at the crumpled, broken form of his daughter.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Your mother came."

"I know. I saw her leave with Kiyami."

"Yes...your sister."

Sakura looked at him curiously as he handed her the letter. "Read this," he said, standing up and leaving as he spoke, "I hope this will bring a smile to your face...Sakura Yakushi."

Dear Lord Haruno,

It has come to an arrangement between Lady Haruno and myself that an exchange of marriage has been made. Within a week, it has been decided that the elder daughter Kiyami will marry my son Sasuke. This is unofficial among the Lords, but I believe that this will be acceptable.

-Lord Uchiha

Sakura's lips formed a bright smile as she stood up, slipping on her shoes and running out the door.

* * *

Kabuto heard the knock on his door and stood up from his bed, "One moment. I'm coming." He opened the door, promptly attacked by a large, embracing hug.

"What--"

"Kabuto!"

His onyx eyes met cheerfully lit emerald, "Sakura..." She smiled as she placed a bubbly kiss on his lips, "Everything's all right! Mother arranged everything! I'm not going to marry Sasuke Uchiha! I'm going to always be Sakura Yakushi!"

His eyes widened, his lips forming a smirk as he took the ring around his neck and pulling it off the string. "Well, then, Mrs. Yakushi," he said, taking her left hand and slipping the ring on its proper finger, "I believe this is yours."

* * *

Aww, so sweet! In the end they're back together! Well, this is the last chapter. The epilogue will be up soon. Until then, ja ne! 


	17. Epilogue: Emerald Dreams

Author's Note: Well, the end of the story is here!

Epilogue: Emerald Dreams and Onyx Fantasies

Six-year-old Shiyami Yakushi ran as fast as she could towards her father on the other side of the field, her hands carefully wrapped over a plant she found. "Papa, Papa! Is this a medic herb?" she yelled, holding out the plant.

Kabuto only chuckled, "No, sweetheart, that's a weed. It's not good for medicine, although I'm sure Mommy likes the fact that it's one less weed for her to pull out." Shiyami pouted, staring at the plant in dissatisfaction. "Darn it...I was really hoping this time I found one," she said, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. Her father only chuckled as he gave a ruffle to her long, pink hair. "I was around eight years old when I started to find and gather up herbs and such, and you have plenty of time to see if you can beat me, you little want-to-be prodigy," he said, making the little girl smile brightly.

"Papa! Shiyami!"

Their attention turned towards their caller, and Shiyami's smile widened, "Mommy!" She stood up and ran to the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her waist, "You're back home from Aunt Kiyami's!" Sakura smiled and returned the affection, "Yes, just came back. She, Uncle Sasuke, and Sei all say hello, and they hope that next time I can take you."

"Will you!?"

"Haha...yes, I will darling."

Sakura watched as her daughter gave a little cheer, watching as her onyx eyes shone with happiness. Her eyes then lifted to another pair of onyx eyes, and her smile softened. Kabuto chuckled as he stood up, grabbing his wife's hand in his. "Come on, let's go and make something to eat. Tonight you get to be my helper, Shiyami," he said, earning another little cheer from the child.

* * *

Sakura stared up at the dark blue sky, sparkling with stars. Her pink hair was splayed slightly over the grass, her arms crossed loosely over her stomach.

"Shiyami's asleep?"

"Out like a light."

She smiled at the sound of her husband's voice and moved closer to him as he laid down beside her, silver mingling with pink. "The stars are beautiful tonight," she said softly, placing a hand over Kabuto's chest. "They're always beautiful," he replied, letting out a sigh.

"I'm surprised that their marriage still worked out, you know."

"Love does amazing things."

"Yes, I know."

He brushed tentative fingers through her hair, "I'm so grateful for Shizune and Kiyami. If it weren't for them...I wouldn't have you or Shiyami right now." Sakura laughed slightly, "I'm grateful as well." She looked up at him and placed her lips softly on his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

My dear diary,

Today, I met Doctor Yakushi-sama's son, Kabuto. I swear, he's a splitting image of his father in almost every aspect!

He was entertaining Sakura, who he found hurt and upset thanks to a few bullies that came to visit. Oh, Sakura just adored him! I could see why; Kabuto is such a sweet thing, with a heart full of care. I can already see that he's going to be a great doctor like his father, even at his young age.

However, as I was watching them, I had this little feeling inside of something else for these two. I can just imagine these two growing up and falling in love and, yes, even get married and have a child (a beautiful grandchild, I must add!). I know it must seem foolish or idiotic of me to see and believe this, but for some reason...

I just feel that one day these two will be together. My beautiful spring and the healing doctor.

Ah, how I will live in my emerald dreams and onyx fantasies.

-Shizune

* * *

Well, that's it for this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hoped you enjoyed it! 


End file.
